Super Mario 3D Land: Time Attack
Super Mario 3D Land: Time Attack is an special version of Super Mario 3D Land for the Nintendo 3DS. This special version of the game features the Time Attack mode, where the goal is to finish each stage as quickly as possible. It was released in North America in 2013 to promote Super Mario 3D World. Gameplay The game plays very similarly to the original version of the game, but with a few noticeable differences. As the title implies, there is a new mode called the Time Attack mode, in which the goal of each stage is to reach the Goal Pole as quickly as possible. The player can earn one of three medals by finishing each stage in the fastest time possible. When Lakitu finishes the countdown at the start of each stage, the timer and level will officially begin. Each level has been modified to accommodate the upwards-counting time limit, with certain enemies and objects being removed or changing positions. Luigi is now available at the start of the game, so the player may choose between either him or Mario to play as by selecting their icon on the title screen. When Mario or Luigi reaches the Goal Pole at the end of each level, their time will be recorded and they will receive a gold, silver, or bronze medal depending on how much time it took for them to complete the level. Players can share their times through StreetPass and can race each other's ghosts through each stage. Differences From The Original Game This game features many differences from the original Super Mario 3D Land, mainly to accommodate the Time Attack mode. These differences include, but are not limited to: *The cutscenes before certain levels, such as the Castle and Airship levels as well as World 1-1, are removed, and simply show Mario and Luigi preparing to start each level as the countdown begins. *The cutscenes that play when Bowser/False Bowser appears in the Castle levels are removed as well, and Bowser simply drops down onto the stage. *When Bowser is defeated in the Castle levels, the animation of him falling into the lava is shortened, so that Bowser simply falls into the lava and disappears. *World 8-Bowser Part 2 was shortened considerably so that the level immediately starts at the second half of the level, where the player fights Bowser. When Bowser is defeated at the end of this stage, the slow-motion cutscene of him falling into the lava was removed, and Bowser simply drops into the pit, disappearing out of sight. Finally, Peach is removed from the Goal Pole, so the cutscene of her shouting Mario's name doesn't appear, and Mario/Luigi simply does the regular Castle/Airship clear animation when they touch the Goal Pole. The credits were also removed as well for this reason. *In World 8-Bowser Part 1, the cardboard cut-out of Peach is absent, and thus the cutscene that plays when the player reaches it is removed. *Many enemies and objects are removed from certain levels, to make these levels easier. *The Toad Houses and Mystery Boxes on the Map are removed, and each stage is simply unlocked via completion of the previous stage. *The Warp Pipes leading to the special world are removed, so when the player completes World 8-Bowser Part 2, a path leading to Special 1-1 appears. *The photographs that Mario collects at the start of each world are removed, due to the Blue Toad House in World 3 being removed. *In certain Special World levels where the timer starts at 30 seconds, these time limits were removed, due to the Time Attack timer counting upwards instead of downwards. However, the Cosmic Clone levels were still kept intact. *As mentioned earlier, Luigi is now available from the start of the game, so he will not appear at the end of Special 1-Castle, and the cutscene of him and Mario exiting the castle is removed accordingly. *There is a new Training mode where Mario or Luigi can do a practice run on each stage, as well as a brief tutorial stage where they can learn the basics of the game. This tutorial stage is the only stage in the game without a time limit, and can be played as many times as the player chooses. *Certain Star Medals found in small crevices are moved to different positions, due to the areas where they are found being blocked off. *The Cloud Heaven bonus stages are removed, and thus the Cloud Cannons leading there are removed as well. *Many of the Toads found throughout the stages are removed, as are the Binoculars where you can see them in certain levels. *The Crown Level is changed from being at the start of Special 8 to being at the end of the world. *Finally, Mario and Luigi no longer lose their caps when they reach the maximum amount of lives. Trivia *Super Mario 3D Land: Time Attack was part of a competition where the goal was to complete as many stages as possible within 5 minutes. Category:Games Category:3DS Games Category:2013 Category:Mario Games